Lawrence Carter
"You said we should always do everything we could do to keep our '''humanity'. To stop ourselves from becoming animals. Like that was the only true way to live...I've proved you wrong. ... Look at me NOW! I've become what I always needed to be,"'' -- Lawrence to Edwards about his violent nature Lawrence Carter 'is a main character and later an antagonist in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''Born after the outbreak to William Carter and one of his concubines, Lawrence was taken and raised by the group that would go on to inhabit Greencole. Inheriting many of his father's traits, including an appetite for violence and psychopathic tendencies, Lawrence was a struggle to raise. Exposed for killing animals at a young age, Lawrence quickly became a violent and skilled fighter, joining the NGR paramilitary in the war against the Frontiersmen. Despite the loyalty that he displayed to his adopted family in his youth, after the Battle of Archangel he developed a severe hatred for the State of New Graystone for accepting the Frontiersmen. He committed a mass shooting at the trade fair the communities held in Fairbanks, in an attempt to drive them apart once more. For his crimes, he was sentenced to life imprisonment before escaping and joining The Fear. He serves as the secondary antagonist of ''Season 27. Overview Personality Lawrence is a short-tempered young man who displays personality traits disturbingly similar to his father, William Carter. Lawrence is also shown to be a coward on several occasions. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 'What We Deserve' Death Killed by: * Himself (caused) * Alex Junior Before Lawrence has the chance to execute Edwards, AJ leads his squad to Heron Street. Lawrence runs into the woods and is cornered by AJ. The two engage in a painful fight and, after Lawrence taunts AJ about his son and confesses that he killed Kieron, AJ flies into a rage and bashes Lawrence's head repeatedly against a tree, sending him into paralytic shock. Tearfully, AJ uses his revolver to finish off Lawrence for good. Crying and yelling next to his corpse, AJ is forced to flee from the approaching walkers. Killed Victims * Deathjaw! * Kieron Smith (alive) * 4 cats * 11 unnamed citizens of the State of New Graystone * Numerous counts of small animals * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships William Carter ''"My name is Lawrence Carter. You killed my father. '''Prepare to die,"'' Although Lawrence never knew his father, William Carter, he was always passionate to hear about his father's villainous ways. In many ways, despite the two never interacting, Lawrence was extraordinarily similar to his father, displaying intense psychopathy and hideous mood swings. Alex Junior "I trusted you, Lawrence! You were my brother. Looked what you've turned into!" Trivia * Lawrence's death was re-written shortly before release. Lawrence was originally going to listen fully to Edwards' pleas and - rather than hesitate - would turn against and fight the Crow, resulting in his redemption and his death. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Fear Category:Born After Outbreak Category:The Greencole Group Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Carter Family